Love is not always enough
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Draco doubts that he made the right choices in his life, and in a dream, he gets the chance to revisit his old self, would that make things right? Or would that just make everything worse and ruin everything he and Harry have in the future?
1. Prologue

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**This is the sequel to Second Chance at A First Impression. **

Draco was standing in the corridor, looking into the room that held his new family and thought back to all the things that had happened before they reached this happy ending. He wondered for a moment what things would have been like if he had never admitted his feelings to Harry, and just got married to some pure-blood witch. It was true his parents had disowned him for choosing Harry, but thinking back, he could hardly think of living without him. He still doubts that he has made the right choices sometimes, but Harry, Harry was the one constant in his life. He has always been. Even before they loved each other, the other male had always been a part of his life, and he couldn't have imagined his life without Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, but also the man who saved him every day of his life.

Harry looked up and met Draco's eyes across the room. Draco could tell he had just laid the twins to bed and Draco saw Harry kiss them each goodnight. Harry smiled lovingly at Draco and Draco walked into the room to kiss his babies on their heads, making sure their blankets were wound tight around them, and double checking the baby monitor to make sure they heard them in the night. Then, wordlessly, Harry took his hand and pulled him from the room, turning the light off as they left. Then without warning, then dark haired man pulled Draco in for a sudden kiss and whispered to him: "Time for bed then hunny?" Draco nodded, and they went to bed.

"I'm not tired." Draco moaned suddenly as they reached their bedroom. Harry laughed at his husband's reply, after all this time their hormones still got the better of them sometimes, and well, Draco was a horny Slytherin male. He would get what he wanted in the end. Harry pulled his lover into the bedroom, and closed the door behind them. Harry said a whispered spell into Draco's neck and they were both naked and pressed together tightly. Harry lay him down on the bed, gently and kissed him and sucked on his neck while he prepared him. They made sweet love and fell asleep in a tangle of arms and legs, and Draco lay awake for a long time, listening to the sound of Harry's breathing, and wishing for a sound to come from the babies room as sleep didn't seem to want to claim him.

Draco's mind begins to whirl and he thinks back to all the things his Harry has gone through in his life, and he wonders if Harry wouldn't have been better off if he had tried harder to stay away from him? They still got mail every day, Howlers by the thousands, making Draco wonder why he ever thought that people would accept them being together. He finally falls into a troubled sleep, one thing was curtain, and he doubted he could stay away from Harry for long…

When Draco wakes up, something is different. He cannot hear the sounds of Harry breathing beside him, and somewhere in the back of his mind it occurs to him that the babies didn't wake him in the night. What was going on?


	2. 1 A Letter to remember

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Hey there my faithful reviewees! I apologize profusely for the exstreme delay! Time to see what happends next, and I will add two chapters now since I have been sooo bad! R&R (PLEEESE)**

Draco looked around and gasped in shock when he saw the Slytherin colours around his bed; his room with Harry is blue. Since both Slytherin and Gryffindor colours were out of the question. Then he heard sounds, the sounds of a dorm room waking up reluctantly. Crabbe & Goyle's voices were assaulting his ears and Draco remembered how much he had loved the silence when he had first gotten his own place after graduation. He must be dreaming, he thought as Zabini pulled open the hangings around his bed. "Wake up, sunshine. I heard you sneak out last night, so I get that you must be tired, but lunch is almost over." He said and it took Draco a couple of minutes to process what was happening.

After getting dressed in his Slytherin robes and making his bed in a daze, he came to the conclusion that it must all be some strange dream and that he would just go with it until he woke up. So, ignoring the fact that this question might cause him to be sent to St. Mungoes, he asked the first thing he could think of. "What is the date?"

Zabini gave him an odd look, before replying: "16 September. Why? Did you forget Potter's birthday or something?" Draco let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding at the mention of Harry. Clearly this meant Harry was still his boyfriend in this strange dream, and the date meant that it was about a week after Harry had kissed him in the great hall. Draco shook his head, and without thinking about it, picked up his bag and went down to the hall for breakfast, and to see Harry, of course. The tiny voices hastened to add. Little would he know that today was more than just another day for the couple. Before, this was the day when Draco got himself disowned for refusing to dump Harry.

He walked into the hall and met the green eyes at the Gryffindor table. He walked straight over to his table and gave Harry a quick kiss, and Harry slid up and made room for Draco to sit at the table. "Morning. How did you sleep?" Draco asked Harry softly. "Would have been better if you had been with me." He said smiling and Draco smirked back relentlessly. Breakfast was quiet, as it usually was. After they kissed and walked off to their respective classes, Granger and Weasley trailing after Harry as always. Things in this dream seemed like everything that happened, exactly the way it happened all those years ago. Draco tried not to consider this, and just went on and spent his day going to lectures and being surprised at everything he remembered.

He went back to his dorm room, and saw the parchment from Harry laying on the table under some of his potions books, and saw the new message: _Let's play a game of Quidich on the field? Meet me at 12. _He replied, and then he heard the pecking of a barn owl with no distinctive markings at the window. He opened the window with some reluctance and saw his father's elegant hand on the rolled parchment. His fingers shook as he remembered every word before the scroll even opened, remembered how he had reacted, said that it was just scare tactics and his father would never truly disown him. He was Draco Lucius Malfoy after all, the one and only Malfoy heir. He couldn't have been more wrong.

_Draco,_

_Your mother and I are ashamed of you. After all we have done to remain among the top pure-blood families; you go and disgrace us by publicly coming out with none other than Potter. No matter whether or not we wanted the boy dead, in the end we did not want you shagging him. _

_How dare you disobey my direct wishes? I have always said that Malfoy standard entails pure-blood supremacy, and sodomy is not an option. You shall break up with Potter before the end of the week, and that is final. You will not continue seeing him, even in secret, for I will find out about this and the consequences will be dire if I do. _

_You will break up with Potter in a public way and after that you must have many mistresses and tell everyone that will listen you never cared to get into Potter's pants in the first place. Your mother has a lovely lady she would like to introduce you to when you get home after graduation, and if you truly believe you are gay, the only option is to be discreet and still take a wife to carry on the bloodline._

_Lucius Malfoy Snr. _

Draco had no idea what he would do next. If this was only a dream, surely he could dump Harry and see his parents one more time? After all, what harm could it do? When he woke up, he would be with Harry again and none of this would have ever happened, would it?


	3. 2 I love you

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Draco decided he was going to talk to Dumbledore, even if this was only a dream, he was sure the headmaster would have some idea what he should do. So he took the letter and left the Slytherin common room to talk to him. Draco was lucky to catch Dumbledore, as he had no idea what the password was and those gargoyles always made him nervous. "Professor Dumbledore!" Draco greeted politely and the headmaster seemed shocked to see him without Harry. "Mr Malfoy. Do come in." Dumbledore said and motioned for him to walk inside. Draco felt anxious; he knew this wasn't really the kind of thing to bother the headmaster with.

"Sit down. Do you want some tea?" Dumbledore asked, Draco suspected he could tell that Draco wasn't ready to speak, so he just nodded. After Draco fixed his tea, he took a sip and felt himself calm down enough to start explaining himself. "Well, headmaster. I apologize for wasting your time but I have no idea what to do you see." He expected Dumbledore to say something in reply, but he just nodded and motioned for Draco to continue.

"This must be some kind of dream, professor. Yesterday I was living with Harry in our own house and now I am back at Hogwarts." Draco said and gulped at how crazy he sounded. "Mr Malfoy, if this is a dream, how would I be able to help? I wouldn't know anything that you don't already know." Dumbledore said and Draco had the feeling the headmaster was teasing him. Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes and said: "How did I get here? If it is only a dream, will it matter if I make different choices from the ones I made before? Will I get my family back eventually?" He realised these questions made him sound insane, he knew that. But somehow the idea that he might lose his entire family made him question anything that was happening now.

"I suspect that this is some kind of test, and that you will end up back in your own time eventually, and that no matter what happens here, in the end none of this will be real. Maybe it is just to show you how much you took Harry for granted before." He looked at Dumbledore's easy smile and thought about his words for a while before he could make sense of it.

Draco thought long and hard about what he was about to do, and doubted again that he made the right choices before. Then he pushed the thought to the back of his mind, he would tell Harry tomorrow morning, after they spent one last night together and he would make sure Harry knew how much he hated this. Then this weekend he would go home to the manor and see his mother and father again, after about 15 years. He put the mask of indifference on and got his broom from his dorm. After he got the broom, he sent a message to Harry and went down to the pitch to find his lover, maybe for the last time.

He could see Harry could tell something was bothering him, but he didn't mention it until they were both in Harry's room that night. The game was strange and Draco wasn't on top of his game. Harry kissed him when they reached the privacy of his dorm room and Draco stiffened without giving it any thought. Just like that, the pressure of Harry's lips lifted from his and Harry gave him a completive look in response. "Harry." Draco whined and without thinking of anything he threw his arms around Harry and pulled their bodies together. Draco was fiery and rushed and he undressed Harry in record time. Harry wasn't about to argue. Harry busied himself with undressing Draco, taking his time to touch every inch of skin revealed underneath his hands.

Harry lay Draco down on the bed, looking into his eyes with a pure love that Draco always thought couldn't be real, until Draco met Harry. Harry took his time kissing Draco's skin and sucking on his neck while making sure Draco was ready to take his length. Draco curled his fingers hastily around Harry's cock, and whispered a spell to coat it in lube. Harry moved into Draco, and Draco felt all thoughts leave his mind and he gave himself over to only sensations. When Harry's orgasm hit, Draco could feel the warm come fill him, and his ass contracted as his own orgasm overcame him. Harry's hands were filled with his come, and he just pulled Harry down beside him, curling into his arms.

Harry smiled into his neck and whispered a cleaning spell into his neck before giving him one last soft kiss and pulling the blankets up over them. Draco's dreams overcame him before he could hear Harry whisper: "I love you."


	4. 3 Breaking up

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

The next morning came too soon for Draco. He no longer knew if he could through with breaking up with Harry, but some nagging voice at the back of his head kept telling him he needed to see his mother and father again. He felt the heat coming from the body around his and reluctantly got up and sat on the edge of Harry's bed so he could wait for him to wake up. The longing to just lean over and kiss him, or take Harry's morning wood into his hand and squeeze was overwhelming him. But somehow the thought that it was the last time he would see Harry like this, made him want to prolong the inevitable.

When Harry woke up, Draco was sure he knew something was wrong. "Morning love." Harry said cheerfully, but one look at the cast down features that met his, and he was frowning. Draco wanted to lean over and kiss the frown line away, but he pushed that aside. "Morning Harry. We need to talk." He said, jumping straight in to make sure his nerves don't leave him. Harry sat up against the headboard and gestured for Draco to move into his arms, Draco didn't. Harry looked sad and Draco focussed his attention on Harry's hands, so he didn't need to look him in the eyes when he said it.

"I think we should break up." He said, he could hear the reluctance leave his own voice and that was all he could give the man he loved. "But, Draco. What did I do? Why don't you want me anymore?" This question ripped out Draco's heart, and he pushed away all his feelings before he broke down himself. "I don't want to have to choose Harry. I know I always said I would choose you, but now, I can't." He pulled the letter out from the bag he had with him, and dropped it onto the bed. Then he made himself leave without another word or backwards glance, even though he heard Harry sobbing and pleading for him to stay and talk to him.

Knowing Harry, he needed to make sure Harry had no doubt that it was over. He hated what he was about to do, but everyone needed to be sure he and Harry were over. He couldn't manage the public breakup his father wanted, so his affair just needed to make up for that in tenfold.

He walked into Harry and the golden trio all over the place, and he was hurting too. It tortured him to see the tear-stains on Harry's beautiful face. He was sitting beside the lake, thinking back to the days they spent side-by-side, by this tree. The first time Harry took his hand, Harry's confession. He heard a noise behind him and looked around in shock. He should have guessed. Harry Potter was standing there, looking flushed (he had probably come from Quidich practice) and Draco fleetingly thought how gorgeous this look was before forcing himself to remain calm.

He couldn't speak; he had no reason that Harry couldn't be there. So he just waited for Harry to say whatever he wanted and then just leave him there to simmer in his own disgust. "Draco. You wanted to tell everyone, didn't you? Please give me another chance. I need you." Draco forced himself not to admit that Harry had a valid argument. "I can't take care of you Harry. I need my family." Draco was shocked at the fake-ness that was seeping into his voice. It was like standing up and pushing a knife through Harry's heart, and he could see that from the look of utter helplessness that was plain on Harry's face. Harry was speechless, and so Draco just sat there and watched until he turned and left. Draco watched Harry's strong body until it was only a speck in the distance before turning back to the lake, and the sun setting and making the water look like flames where dancing on the surface.

Something seemed to be nagging at the edges of Draco's consciousness, something about a dream, and Harry and…. But every detail was slipping away from him and that only left the hope that seeing his parents would make up for all the pain he was going through right now. When Draco thought there was no way he could sit there any longer, he heard another set of footsteps. But these weren't hesitant in the way Harry's had been, they were sure and determined, and Draco looked up with a fright.

It was none other than Melissa Duncan. The lovely Rawenclaw was looking at him contemplatively. "Afternoon, Melissa." He said, hoping she wouldn't object to the use of her first name. They had hardly spoken after Harry got back from saving the world, and he hadn't been much fun during that time either. He had spoken to her a couple of times, and he considered her to be the closest thing a Slytherin could call a friend.

"Draco, could I sit down?" She said, seemingly after organizing her thoughts. Draco nodded slowly, because he realised that the nodding only made his head-ache worse. She sat down close beside him, she seemed to be completely at ease around him, in a way that only Harry has ever been. "Talk to me." She said at last. Draco had no idea where to begin, but when his mouth opened all his fears spilled out and he began his monologue.

"Well, I got this letter from my parents, you see. They told me I need to break up with Harry because being gay is wrong, they hate him and if I don't, they will disown me. I know this seems terrible, but I can't lose them Mel, I just can't. My father also insisted that I make a reputation for myself as the school slut, which I am clearly not looking forward too much. I have this feeling somehow that whatever I do will turn out okay, and I don't know what makes me think that. How could I know? I am not a seer. But something is telling me I need to do it. But seeing Harry so sad is killing me, and I have no idea what to do." When his words finally died off, he was sobbing quietly into Melissa's shoulder, and she was holding him gingerly.


	5. 4 Being a slut 101

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

The next day Draco decided it was as good a time as any to start shagging half the school. He still had principles thought, so no Hufflepuffs. He ignored all his reservations, secretly delighting in the fact that for the first time in his life, it appeared that he had a friend. He gave this a lot of thought, and realised that it would be the easiest to pick a Rawenclaw. They would spread the rumours he wanted all over school and it would get back to his father that he was doing what he was told. But the only thing that stopped him from starting at that house was his new best friend Melissa. Even though he told her about what he was about to do, and he knew she thought he should just tell his father to go and fuck himself, he was worried she would be upset if he messed with her house.

So, clearly that only left Gryffindor, he needed his skills to get out, after all. Being around Crabbe & Goyle was odd, and Draco couldn't think why this somehow felt different than all the days before he broke up with Harry. Finally settling on Parvati Patil, he thought about all the ways to get to her. Her being part of the very large Harry Potter fan club made it hard for him to think of a way to get close to her. But Draco was Slytherin; he would get what he wanted.

He sat down next to her in class, realising that McGonagall had a group assignment planned. He couldn't even bother to pretend not too be pleased when she announced they would work together. Harry sent a rabid glare his way and in some sadistic way he felt pleased he would be screwing Harry's house, rather literally. He had by now rather effectively locked his feelings for his true love away and continued as if all was normal in the Malfoy house. "I don't want to work with you, Malfoy." She said, bringing him back from his musings.

"I know gorgeous. But I do want to work with you. And you do know that I always get what I want." Draco said, shooting her his most flirtatious smile and he was pleased to see her face blush scarlet. "I thought you were gay." She said unexpectedly. He shook his head in what he hoped was a convincing manner. "Nah, I am not even sure I am bisexual to be honest. What with how amazing your curves are?" Draco said and again was shocked at how little seduction was needed in the case of this particular Gryffindor.

He always thought that all Gryffindor's would need the reassurances that Harry did. Needed to be told how much they were loved, promised eternal devotion and all that. But just his smile and a few words and he could tell that Pavati had forgotten all about the saviour of the world. He did realise that Lavender Brown would have been much easier as a first pick, but he remembered that his Harry was very upset when Weasley was 'dating' her, and it wouldn't go down well to be taking her away from Weasley. That would make everyone think he was out for revenge and that he was still heartbroken about the Gryffindor hero.

He got shocked back into the present and heard Pavati's voice; clearly she had said something in response to his cheeky flirting. He just hoped she wasn't expecting a response, since he had no idea what she had been saying. "Well, let's get to work then. Then we can use the rest of our time discussing other things, like my curvy body." She continued and Draco shot her a dazzling smile, hoping he looked interested and not sick to his stomach (like he was feeling at the thought).

After class he took her to the tree where he and Harry always sat beside the lake, and tried to lock all those memories away to. He managed, and made sure to sit right next to Pavati, and in a sudden bold streak, put his hand on the top of her leg and looked her right in the eyes. Pavati seemed so pleased at his attention, he pushed away his insecurities at kissing the first female of his life (other than his mother), and slowly brought his face to hers. She smiled and closed the gap between them, and Draco tentatively opened his mouth and brought his tongue over her bottom lip, causing her to react the way he thought she would, by gasping and letting their tongues tangle in her mouth.

When they broke away, they were both breathless, and as Draco looked over her shoulder, he saw all three of the golden trio, Weasley & Granger running after a very upset looking Potter, and all his locked up feelings seemed to be suffocating him for a minute before he managed to get himself under control again. Then he turned his attention back to the slut he had in his arms, and forced himself to lean in and kiss her again. By the time they were done, it was well into the afternoon and Draco made sure not to let her stay as he watched the sunset. That was one thing that would always be his and Harry's. Some afternoons when they were together, after making love, they would hold each other and just watch the sun sink beneath the lake. He would never enjoy the sunset again with another person for the rest of his life.

He stalked up to his room that night, his emotions conflicted. So, without considering the implications he went to the Rawenclaw common room and sank down outside the portrait. When Luna came out, he put on his mask and was polite to her. Even if he knew they both knew it was only because he wanted to talk to Melissa and tell her all about the day he had been having. Melissa came out, shocked, and wearing only a flimsy nightdress and her winter cloak over it. When she saw Draco, she smiled in a way that made him feel a lot better, and told him to come inside for hot chocolate.


	6. 5 You are strong, Draco

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Being in Melissa's dorm with her and drinking hot chocolate by the fire managed to calm him down and warm up his freezing blood after a while. So when Melissa suggested they take a walk through the castle so that they could talk, Draco agreed. Draco needed to let out the pain he felt at betraying Harry that way, even though the logical part of his brain told him that he had already broken up with Harry and it made no sense for Harry to be crying about his indiscretions. Melissa went up to her room and came back down, dressed warmly. "I told Luna we are going walking." She announced and they left the common room together.

Melissa and Draco reached a quiet area of the castle, and sat down on a windowsill that was looking out into the pitch dark grounds of Hogwarts. "I'm going to have sex with Pavati." Draco said suddenly, looking down at his hands and after a moment his eyes came up to look at Melissa. "I know." She said softly. He was shocked that her voice betrayed none of the disgust he felt at his own actions; she merely looked completive, and sad. He smiled at her reluctantly, and she took his hand between hers. "You will do whatever you need to. You are strong, Draco." Somehow her admission captured him, and he realised that as long as he kept his mask up, nobody and nothing could ever reach him again. This thought pleased him, empowered him.

They sat in silence for a while, but Draco knew it wouldn't be long before they were talking again. Melissa was just like that, she was lively and fun, and much more social than you expected from a Rawenclaw. "So, how did the first meeting go? Did you kiss her?" She enquired; her tone was factual and inquiring. Draco smiled, this he could do, kiss and tell.

"Yeah," he began "we were sitting by the lake, behind the tree, and I just leant forward and kissed her." Draco said. She looked thoughtful, and then she said: "How were you sitting? Did you use tongue? Where you turned on?" Draco realised these were reasonable questions, he organized his thoughts for a moment, before realising that he didn't think Melissa would care that he felt nothing with Pavati. "She was in front of me, and I pulled her into my lap, yeah there was lots of tongue. But she is a very sloppy kisser and I did not get turned on by her at all."

"How will you fuck her then?" Melissa asked again, shocking him with her question. He should have known that she would want to help him; she was a lot like Harry in that way. Draco blushed to his own horror. "What do you think?" He asked in spite of himself, he knew they both realised who was the one in control of the movement of the conversation. "Use the images that you wank off too." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Draco laughed at the ease she talked about these things.

It was late, and both of them were nearly fast asleep against the windowsill when Draco finally forced them both back into their dorms. He had a long day tomorrow, after all, and sleeping would also not be on the cards as he had a test, and another meeting with the illustrious Pavati. He laying in his dorm, in his lovely satin pyjama bottoms and thought about what she said. To his surprise, he found it difficult to imagine what images he had used to wank off to, before he and Harry got together. And by now, he had forced the ones of Harry away so hard, that he could hardly remember them either.

His eyes got heavy and were drifting closed, and he realised that soon all would be forgotten and tomorrow he would need to find some way to make Pavati seem male and gorgeous to him. The last thing Draco saw in his mind was a single image, it couldn't be real, but it was there, Draco was standing in a hallway, Harry was leaning over a crib, and in the crib…

The next morning Draco tried to think of the image that sent him off to such a peaceful sleep, he didn't remember the dream he had been having, but it was amazing.

Somehow he had woken up hard and horny and he gave it little thought except to trail his fingers through the tuff of blond hair on his stomach and catching the elastic of his pants between his fingers and freeing his straining cock from the confines of his pants. He almost gasped at the sensation; it had been so long since he had touched himself this way, instead of punishing his body under icy cold water until his arousal went away.

Then after he got dressed and made sure he looked amazing, he rummaged through his things to find his old porn magazines, he looked until he found an image of a brown haired male, naked and cock jutting out and holding a broom. Now, he only needed to be able to bring this image to mind when he was with Pavati, and all would be fine. He felt confident, so he put the magazine back underneath his clothes and left the dorm.


	7. 6 I was so foolish

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

That night he met up with Pavati. They had planned this meeting to the finest detail. She had basically told him that she just wanted to have sex with him, and since that was what he wanted, he hardly thought to press this. The words exchanged were minimal, and so were the touches that didn't have any purpose. He heard her whisper the contraception spell; saw her undress in almost black darkness.

He was surprised at how easy it was to distance his thoughts from her, and although he pounded into her body hard and fast, he focussed his thoughts solely on getting off. He thought about nameless and faceless male bodies, and when he came he gave one last push into Pavati, and then removed himself from her completely. He did not let himself stay with her, but muttered a cleaning spell and started pulling on his clothes. "Goodbye." He said awkwardly before turning around and leaving Pavati, still naked in the dark classroom.

Back at his dorm, Harry was sitting on his bed, idly flipping through the Prophet. He was horrified at his reaction when he found Draco. He knew that they had broken up weeks ago, but to find him kissing Pavati in their spot somehow made him snap. _How could he do that to me? Did everything that happened there mean nothing to him? It was his choice to tell everyone, I never wanted that. Now, all that's left are these memories of losing my virginity to a boy that didn't love me enough to go against his father's wishes. I was so foolish. _Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ron and Seamus enter the dorm. "Hiya Harry." Seamus said cheerfully and he could tell that Ron had said something and was now ashamed at being caught.

"Hi Harry." Ron added, and then he bent over to rummage in his trunk. "Hi guys." Harry said, trying his best to sound cheerful as well. "How are things going?" He realised too late that the bed sank in beside him, and he didn't need to look around to tell Seamus was sitting right beside him on the bed, their sides touching. "Good Harry. But I think you should stop sulking about the Malfoy boy, you can have anyone you want and it's been long enough." Harry was surprised at this confession, and even more shocked by the fact that he could feel Seamus's hot breath on his face.

It felt like cheating, because it didn't bother him. But the rational part of him realised that it was about time for him to move on. He wouldn't have thought about going for Seamus, after that one time, he thought they had both realised it wouldn't work. Perhaps they just needed to be a little older, more mature. Or perhaps he just wanted Harry because he saved the world. At the moment though, Harry figured he didn't care. If nobody could love him for whom he was, he was also the saviour of the world, wasn't he? "Your right." Harry said softly, turning his face so that he was only inches from Seamus, and then he smiled happily for the first time in weeks.

Ron clearly notices the chemistry, and knew he made the right decision to tell Seamus to make a move on Harry. Harry was vulnerable, and he needed someone sweet that he could rely on. He was hoping with all his heart that Seamus could be that guy. Therefore, without considering it too deeply, he left the room. With that he left the two of them alone. He wanted Harry happy, but he also wanted to maintain the boundaries they set up when Harry was with Draco. He wasn't going to ask about Harry's love life, and Harry wouldn't ask about his.

On the other hand, Draco's first encounter with the opposite sex was less than appealing to him, and he was hoping the next party would find him some attractive male to snog. He realised he had to be careful, but at the moment he felt so disgusted with himself for just having meaningless sex, and that with a girl, he couldn't muster the strength for another one-night stand so soon. Draco lay in his bed for hours, now that his climax had subsided it left him re-thinking the entire experience and comparing it, reluctantly, to what he remembered having with Harry.

_I am glad we hardly kissed. Touching her would have felt so wrong, the way her breasts grazed my chest with each hard thrust, the way her body gave way so easily beneath mine. She wasn't even that good, honestly. I miss H… No Draco, you shouldn't let yourself even think about him, it will do you no good. _

Draco fought a losing battle to the wondrous nights he had with Harry, his damaged head conjured up an image, it wasn't real, he must have been confusing the night of Sirius & Remus's wedding. The image involved them, Harry & Draco, saying their vows in robes of black with silver and gold borders. It was a small wedding, only Harry's closest friends, Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Weasley's, Remus, Sirius, and little Marvelli. He could tell Sirius was highly pregnant again, and the fact that he had his own support system in their made him wonder at the amount of detail his subconscious is giving him. There sat, on his side, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, as well as the one and only Severus Snape, with Jeremy Martin.

He saw the wedding from the audience, in a way that he would never have had he been the one standing by Harry's side, and without a last thought he banished this image and locked it away. Thinking about Harry was dangerous, it would cause him to admit he never wanted to leave and then he would try and win Harry back. And that would have been disastrous; he thought and changed his current reality for his dreams.


	8. 7 Just a little love

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Sorry for taking forever loyal followers! I have been so distracted by other things, keep letting myself get behind with my typing. Please R&R!**

A few days later Draco went for a walk with Melissa at the lake. He was worried about withdrawing himself from other stimulating conversation all together and after Snape had hooked up with prof. Martin; their meetings had become considerably less. Draco had always seen Snape as more than a father figure than his own had been. He was surprised at how long the relationship has lasted. He even suspected that there was some thought of them moving into each other's rooms, although neither had mentioned it to him yet.

"Draco. You seem ill." Melissa commented and he couldn't help but laugh. "I am just locking so much of myself away. Harry changed so much of me." Draco replied and winced at mentioning Harry. Melissa noticed. "Let's sneak out." She said, and Draco wondered where she had gotten the sudden rebellious streak from. "Sneak out where?" Draco said intrigued, but reluctant. Melissa smiled at him sweetly and said: "I have an idea for an early birthday present and I am also in the mood to go get ice-cream." Draco raised his eyebrows and she gave him one of his own signature smirks.

"Come on." She begged and Draco had to admit it sounded good to get out of the castle grounds. "The security has gotten much less strict since the world got saved and all, I know we can get out without them noticing us." Finally, he rolled his eyes at her and agreed. "It sounds great Mel."

This went well, until they saw Hagrid coming from the gate, and this forced Draco to yank Melissa behind a clump of bushes, and caused them to go tumbling to the floor. This made Melissa giggle, and Draco had his hand over her mouth before the first laugh could leave her mouth, and he glared at her. She smiled underneath his hand and he realised that his glare didn't manage to reach his eyes, his eyes still shining with humour at the odd situation. After a while Melissa managed to get her giggling under control and Draco took his hand off her mouth and peered around the edge of the bush. "He's gone." Draco whispered. "Why are you whispering then?" She replied in the same tone. This caused Draco to laugh as well, and they were lucky to be hidden by the bushes, as if anyone had been looking from the castle they would not be seen. They were already way to close to the gate not to be in trouble if they got caught.

Severus was standing at the enchanted window in his room, and looking outside. He saw Hagrid coming back from one of his errands and saw very few students outside enjoying the new sunshine. He pretended to be interested in the scenery until he felt Jeremy's arms slide around his waist. He could feel Jeremy press his body against the length of his, and he turned around in his arms. Severus's breath caught when he noticed his lover was still completely naked and wet from the shower. This was causing his Severus's robes to cling snugly to his body. "Come to bed with me." Jeremy said and pulled him away from the window. "Yes sir." Severus said sarcastically but moved towards the bed all the same, and then making sure Jeremy's eyes were focussed on him, he removed his robe and tossed it to the chair. Then slowly he advanced on Jeremy, pushing him down on the bed and covering Jeremy's body with his own.

After they made love, they both spent some time in silence. For the first time, Severus felt like he wanted to say something, something he had been feeling for a while. He always realised he wasn't the romantic type, and he and Jeremy had many fights because of his trouble with expressing himself in words. In the last month, he and Jeremy had spent many days and nights together. He thought that by now the other man must already know how he feels; he certainly suspected that Jeremy felt that way about him. He couldn't bring himself to say the 3 words out loud, not yet.

Severus suddenly noticed the way they were just lying there on their sides looking at each other, his hand tracing circles on Jeremy's chest. Those blue eyes were shining with some emotion he had never experienced before, his sandy brown hair a mess and clinging in sweaty strands to his lovers face. "What are you staring at Sev?" He asked his voice filled with humour. Severus grinned and leaned in to kiss him breathless, and then whispered against his lips: "Let's move in together."

He could tell Jeremy was shocked at his words, because he pulled out underneath Severus's hand for a moment. "How?" Jeremy said and that wasn't what Severus had been expecting. "What do you mean?" He asked in response. "Do you think everyone would just be okay with me moving all my stuff in here? I think we need to talk to Albus." Jeremy's reply came, and it made Severus regret saying anything.

_Maybe I was moving too fast? Maybe he doesn't want to move in with me? He really does sound reluctant at making this permanent. I couldn't tell him I love him now. If he turned me down I am not sure I could keep going on pretending that all I want is casual sex. Maybe all this time he has been waiting for me to say the words, but what if he hasn't? Why fix what isn't broken, right? _

"We don't have too. Sorry, it was a stupid idea. I should have thought." He stumbled over his words; Severus had no idea how to read this man's face after all. He thought Jeremy would be all for moving in; he seemed to be the kind of guy who would always have an arm around his lover, and the type to hold hands on a date. He realised they had never done any of that, but once, in the beginning, when Jeremy had tried to hold his hand or lean against him, Severus would move away. He was never very keen on public affection, as he had made sure his godson, Draco, was aware off that after the big public kiss with Harry. Severus really thought Draco was better off without Harry.

"If we want to move in together I think we should talk to him Sev." Jeremy said lightly and Severus let his confusion show when he met his lover's eyes. "You want to move in with me?" Severus said and the surprise was clear in his voice. He hated the way he sounded insecure and scared but it was already too late to do anything about it. "Of course, Sev. I have been in love with you since the first moment I saw you. But you are so difficult to get to open up. I was worried I would scare you off if I said I wanted to move in with you." Jeremy said and his confession knocked the wind right out of Severus's body and he felt lightheaded. "I love you too." He said and cursed his body, but when Jeremy looked relieved, it was all fine. Jeremy smiled and without another word pulled Severus into his arms and kissed him passionately.

In Hogsmead, the two friends were walking around the shops and looking into windows, and Melissa laughed at Draco's childlike magnificence when he was looking at the newest brooms. When one talked about essentials, Draco had everything he wanted, but brooms had only been presents on the rarest occasions, like when he beat Harry at Quidich, or rated best in the school. "Dray, you know what flavours I love, get us ice-cream while I get your surprise please?" Draco raised his eyebrows, but he knew she wouldn't give in, so just relented.


	9. 8 Unexpected meeting

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Note: I am not sure if you guys noticed the chemistry between Mel & Luna, but Mel is in love with Luna. I am not sure how a girl/girl thing would go down for you guys so please R&R! If you don't want Mel admitting her crush, say so, but she will then just crush on her secretly. Thanx.**

As Draco stood in what he thought must have been the longest queue of his life, Melissa sneaked into the book store, making sure Draco doesn't see her. She went straight over to the shelf with enchanted diaries; she wanted Draco to have a way to record, well, anything he felt like. She thought that he was talking less than was normal, and she wasn't always around when he wanted to talk, although she tried, if Luna was up for doing something Draco would always be second choice, not that she was closer to Luna, but everything seemed more fun with her.

In a shocking coincidence Luna was looking at books in the other side of the store. She had recently started having dreams and had written her parents to find that she was a seer. She was worried for a while after she started having lots of the same dreams, with slight variation in each. She couldn't understand it, and what with Hermione Granger always in the library, she didn't want to get caught checking out books on seeing. She knew Hermione would put it together in a heartbeat and she wanted to know what was happening before she told people about it. She had always been a lot more perceptive than others, and her parents' said that was because of this special gift, that only manifests around your 17 or 18th birthday.

She was looking through the shelves, but couldn't make head or tails of these books. "Need any help dear?" An elderly sales witch with grey hair and blue eyes asked her. She considered just looking by herself, but the witch seemed genuinely helpful, and it would take forever to look through all those books. "Yes thank you. I have no idea what I would need to get." Luna explained calmly. The sales witch smiled at her, and then she started pulling books of the shelf and explaining what they are for. Luna's eyes went wide at a book on magical auras. "Have you been seeing auras as well, child?" She asked in interest.

Luna nodded, and took some time to formulate her question. "There is this… friend of mine, I guess, that is showing up strangely in his aura. Something like him being the centre of the universe, and as if we are only a dream somehow. It feels strange. I don't know if that even makes sense." Luna added, shaking her head. The witch looked puzzled, but she nodded in agreement. "Take this as well. I have only heard of one case like this, but there might be something to it." She said, and handed Luna a book entitled: _The Veela heritage_. "But this isn't…" Luna replied in protest but the sales lady cut her off. "Trust me." She said and Luna figured it would be an interesting read anyway.

As she was walking with her pile of books higher than her face, she walked right into someone and all the books went tumbling to the floor. "I'm soo sorry…" Luna started and got the shock of her life when she saw Melissa. "I should have been looking Loones. Let me help you get those. What are you doing here? I had no idea you were coming here today." Melissa said sweetly and bent down to help her retrieve her books without a word at the content. Luna was surprised when Melissa helped her carry half the books to the check-out counter, and wondered why this had been something she had never noticed before. "I made a sudden decision to come in. I would have asked you to join me if I knew." Luna explained.

Melissa just smiled: "I'm here with Dray actually. I have decided it was worth it to buy him a diary." At this she laughed. Luna was in awe of how close they seemed, somehow she wouldn't have been surprised if they had started dating, even if she had never seen it coming. Luna smiled back at her. "Oh well. I should be getting back to the castle anyway. I will see you later then?" She said. "Of course. See you later then." Melissa said and turned to the counter to buy the green covered diary with snakes on it, somehow it just seemed fitting to her, so Draco. Luna left, and Melissa moved back to the ice-cream stand where Draco had just gotten their ice-cream. Melissa was pleasantly surprised to find he did remember she loved strawberry and chocolate fudge. Draco was already licking at his vanilla ice-cream.

She walked up to him with the bag behind her back and she could tell he was curious, although he tried to appear indifferent. "Ice-cream first." Melissa said and Draco nodded reluctantly. "Okay." They sat down and talked and ate their ice-creams until all that was left were the drops on their hands and Draco laughed as Melissa licked her arm to get rid of some of the liquid.

"Guess who I saw." Melissa said suddenly. "Just spit it out Mel." Draco said but she could tell he was curious. "Luna." Melissa said and Draco thought she was lying, what would she be doing outside Hogwarts? "I'm serious, I saw her in the… store I was in." Melissa said, struggling to not mention the store name. "So, am I going to get this surprise anytime soon?" Draco said he was struggling with pretending to appear calm. Melissa laughed at him and said: "Okay, here. Then she took out the little book from under her cloak and handed it to Draco with a smug look on her face.

"A diary? Seriously, Mel." Draco said but she could tell he liked the design. "Yes, to remember all your meetings and things," she said and tried not to giggle, "and for when I'm not there for you to gossip with about them." Draco shook his head. "Thanks Mel. That's actually sweet of you." Melissa was pleased at his response; she thought it would have gone off worse than it had.


	10. 9 Diary entries

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Melissa was very pleased about Draco's reaction; he seemed to really love it. She just hoped that he would use it. When they got back to the castle, they still weren't ready to go inside, so they took a walk around the lake. Draco was shocked when they passed the Quidich stands to find Harry in the arms of Seamus Finnigan, and they were making out passionately, maybe even a little rough, if he thought about the way Harry used to kiss him. It didn't manage to even unnerve him; he already had plans with Lavender Brown this afternoon.

"Mel, let's go inside before I lose my lunch." Draco said nastily, loudly enough for the boys under the stands to hear him. He could see Harry's lips were swollen and felt distinctly like he should be beating Seamus off with a stick. They left, and Melissa sent him a glare when she could tell that Harry and Seamus could no longer see her face. She picked up the Malfoy-glare from time around Draco, and he was surprised at how she was almost better than him by now.

"Please don't try and say that didn't bug you." Melissa said when they were out of ear shot. "Only because he was being rough with Harry, I mean, it doesn't. Harry should move on." Draco said after he noticed his slip up, and he still wasn't able to go back to "Potter". Melissa nodded reluctantly and let it go. "See you tomorrow then, Dray?" Draco nodded, he was shocked at how easily he had let her use the nickname, before Harry left to defeat Voldemort, it felt like years ago now, he would always put up a fuss, but after Harry left he had gotten used to it when she tried to comfort him, and when he got back, Draco saw no reason why Melissa couldn't call him that, as long as nobody knew that, of course.

A week went by, and Draco was sitting in his room writing in his diary. He found it gave him freedom to pen things down, and that made it easier to let Melissa see it. He used it to put down dreams, thoughts, anything really. His and Mel's favourite hobby had become putting all his conquests down, and write down how they rated, how hard they were to catch, how they kissed, everything.

_Friday, July 5__th__. _

_I slept with Blaise Zabini today; I just needed a male body after all that meaningless sex with women. But, since that was not really aloud, will keep that under wraps. That means that I will do what I always do, compare him to Harry._

_**Blaise Zabini **_**– **_I know what you are thinking Mel, is he gay? Well, he was the easiest shag I have had in a while. As far as I know, he is still currently dating Granger. Maybe she refused to put out? He was a good kisser, must be almost an 8. He wasn't sloppy like Pansy, but he was forceful. Damn, Mel, must have had bruises on my ass like he was pounding into me. _

_So, it happened in the prefect's bathroom, I was planning on taking a soak in that awesome tub I told you about, and Blaise was in there wanking. When he saw me, he blushed, although, he is good-looking, I don't see what he had to be shy about. He just asked me if I was really straight now, but he must have seen my crotch swelling up at the sight of him. I can't recall the words, but I was really turned on by just the sight of him and his cock. He told me to get in with him, and without a thought I removed all my clothes. I saw him staring at me, all off me. I'm sure I was acting all silly Mel. But he seemed to want me, badly. He just pulled me against him, our bodies merging in the water._

_Ps. Remember the location, amazing place for sex. _

Draco closed his diary, and lay back on his bed. He knew that Melissa would be happy with his description; he had gotten more and more confident after she kept whining she needed more details. He wondered how long it would take her to get back from an outing with Luna, she went to stay over there for the weekend, and he already couldn't help missing her. They got along like they had grown up together, and he fleetingly thought about asking her to marry him, they would be the best of friends forever, and he would be able to keep his money, and make her rich. Also, they would both be able to have any affairs they could possibly want, at this thought, he fell asleep and let dreams of a former life plague him, till he woke the next morning and the dreams images where gone before he could find his diary to pen them down.

Something strange was going on, Draco knew it, he had always been able to remember all his dreams, and something was bothering his subconscious. He refused to consider it too deeply; however, as he was pretty sure it would be worse once he admitted how much losing Harry was bothering him. He thought about it for a while and he decided to ask Melissa to help him look for a spell to tie his dreams to the diary or something. But for now, he put it out of his mind and went flying on the grounds to get some air.


	11. 10 A weekend with Luna

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

"Mel!" Luna called suddenly, and Melissa looked up from the book she was reading. She was sitting outside the house on the porch. "Out here Loones." She called back, but Luna had already walked outside and smiled. "You are reading again? Why don't why go out flying for a while?" Luna wondered witch way this would go, she had seen lots of times when Melissa just said she didn't feel like it. "I… oh hell why not? I am back at the castle tomorrow. We should have some fun. But I don't have a broom." She added suddenly, remembering the reason she had for refusing.

"We have extra." Luna said with a mischievous smile on her lips. Melissa nodded. "Okay then, maybe I should go change." She said and stood. "You don't have to." Luna said suddenly. Melissa was wearing a dress that came just above the knee; it was a rosy pink colour. Luna on the other hand, had on a tight tank top and jeans.

"You get the brooms, and I will change." Melissa said, ignoring her friends comment. When Melissa was changing, she thought about why Luna would insist they go out flying, she wasn't into sports much, and neither was Luna. When she walked back out, Luna was standing with the brooms, and she saw a picnic basket in Luna's hands. "A picnic?" Melissa said in shock. Luna nodded and smiled dazzlingly. _I wonder if she notices how hot she looks when she does that. _Melissa thought. "I thought it would be fun." Luna said by way of explanation. Melissa locked away all the thoughts that shouldn't be seen, and then they took off flying over the countryside.

Harry couldn't understand it. Seamus used to be so gentle around him. When Seamus practically tackled him under the Quidich stands he was so surprised he had no idea what to do. Now, Seamus was pulling him back to his room. He knows what Seamus wants, but he still isn't sure if he should be giving it to him this soon. It had only been about a week of their "dating" and Harry felt like it would be wrong to have sex with him. After all, he didn't want Seamus leaving him after he got what he wanted. To Harry's horror, he had no choice.

When they reached the room, Harry was disarmed swiftly and pinned to the wall, and then Seamus cast a locking and silencing spell on the room to stop any noises from reaching the other boys in his dorm, some of them that were listening at the door for some action. Then Seamus proceeded to undress them both quickly, before any protest could leave Harry's mouth. They were both naked, and Seamus was pressed up against him before Harry managed his weak protest: "No! Seamus No! I am not having sex with you." Seamus laughed, a sarcastic, evil laugh, which somehow Harry connected with Draco. "Not until you prepare my cock. So, get down and suck it bitch." Harry was in shock, he had no idea what was going on, and even though his mind was telling him to protest, his body was betraying him in the worst way possible.

He was half hard already. He tried one last time: "Seamus, I am not having sex with you." Seamus shook his head: "Yes, you are you tease. We both know how much you want me, and you better stop whining or you are getting no preparation." With as much power as Harry could muster, he sank down to the floor at Seamus's legs, and as Seamus's cock gave a jerk it hit him across the face. Harry didn't hesitate. He closed his mouth around Seamus's length; taking him in as far as he could go. He still hoped in vain that he might get Seamus to come in his mouth instead. Seamus was moaning in approval, his finger nails digging into Harry's head and he pulled at Harry's hair. Then he seemed to notice what Harry was trying to do, and yanked his head back, pulling out a chunk off Harry's dark locks at the force. Harry screamed.

"You little cock sucking slut. You asked for it." He pulled Harry up and violently threw him to the bed. By now, Harry was no longer hard but he had no idea how to get away. He tried closing himself up, but Seamus summoned ropes that wound his legs to the bedposts, tightly. When he tried to move, they dug into his wrists and ankles. So, Harry stayed still. He was crying silently, his eyes were red, but Seamus made no comment. Without saying anything, Seamus spread only the tinniest amount of lube on his cock before taking it and forcing it into Harry's hole with one sharp thrust.

Again, Harry jelled out in agony. It felt like he was being ripped into pieces by Seamus's long thick cock. His ass contracted and Seamus moaned. "Oh such a tight little slut. I will take care of that." Seamus pounded hard into Harry, making Harry scream out on nearly every thrust. Seamus seemed to find no need to hit Harry's prostate, he angled his thrusts to miss every time. He didn't always manage, and by the time he was nearing his climax, Harry was half hard again and his sensitive cock was rubbing against Seamus's chest with his erratic thrusts.

When Seamus came, he rode out his orgasm. After he filled Harry's hole, he pulled out. The come was seeping out of his over worked hole. Harry sighed, pleased that it was over. He felt dirty, used and cheap. When Seamus just pulled on his clothes, and zipped his pants, that added to Harry's despair. After Seamus left, Harry couldn't stand up, he just lay there crying, Seamus's come drying inside his aching ass. Seamus just raped him, and the saviour of the wizzarding world didn't have the self-respect to stand up for himself. Eventually, he stood up, he took his wand and burned the sheets, his clothes, and spend more than 2 hours scrubbing away violently at the evidence, at the places where it didn't hurt. He was scared, he had no idea who to turn to, for the first time in his life, he felt completely and utterly alone.

He fell down on the unmade bed, and he continued crying until he couldn't anymore, and then he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	12. 11 Confessions

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Please R&R! I'm thinking of abandoning this fic, at least for now, nobody seems to be interested in reading it, but started writing again, so thought I might as well update. So with out further ado:**

When Melissa got back after the weekend with Luna, she noticed that she was without a doubt crushing on her best friend. There was no way the looks and the talks they had between them should have made her feel anything more than friendship. Clearly, it was too late to deny that she was irrevocably in love with none other than Luna Lovegood. Now the only hope was that Draco would not catch on, but she doubted that she would be that lucky.

"Mel! Your back!" Draco screamed and ran up to her in the hall. She was shocked at his excitement; he clearly missed her a lot. "Yes, Dray. I missed you too." She said hugging him back tightly. "We are having a drinking session tonight. You missed the most interesting weekend." He told her softly. Melissa just laughed and agreed.

That night came too soon for Melissa. She had never been good at keeping things hidden and drinking with Draco was sure to reveal more than she hoped. She just wished he would not ask her about anything that would lead to her recent revelation about her orientation. She told Luna she was going out when she passed her in the common room, and she could see Luna engrossed in a copy of _The Veela heritage. _Melissa thought this was odd, but Luna would tell her if she wanted her to know what was going on, like with the strange seer books Luna bought at the store. It was not her place to poke her nose where it wasn't wanted. She met up with Draco while her thoughts were still on Luna, and she was smiling ear to ear. Draco noticed the second he saw her where her mind was, and he wasn't just going to let his friend of the hook that easily.

Draco thought about just asking her point blank, but thought dragging it out would end out being more fun. They sat together in the Gryffindor tower, where he often went with Harry before they broke up. It was always quiet. It made Draco wonder if Harry had ever had another guy up there. "So," Melissa started, assuming offence would be the best defence, "how was your weekend?" Draco smiled happily and just handed the diary over. "Read it and weep." He said with his slight sarcastic tone. Then he opened a firewhiskey and handed one to her as well. Melissa was silent while she read. She was shocked. "Blaise? Who would have thought?" She said curiously.

"Yeah was pretty surprised myself." Draco said. "And in a bathroom, sounds delish." Melissa said, taking a big sip of her drink. Melissa mentioned her weekend with Luna, but refused to go into details as to what they did together all weekend. They talked about nonsense for a while, getting really drunk before Draco remembered what he wanted to ask her. "Do you wanna marrry me?" Draco said suddenly, so drunk he was slurring. "What? Why? You are gay." Melissa said shocked. "Yeah but see, if we got married, you would have like lots of money, and we could have affairs and both be happy." He said in explanation. "Draco, if I got married, it would be for love. I would never have anyone force me into a loveless marriage."

Draco nodded. "You know, could really use some cock right now." He said suddenly. "You are so vulgar. I don't really see the appeal of cocks honestly." Melissa said without thinking. "Oh fuck." This got Draco almost sober again. "Now it makes sense why you were never after me, you're a pussy-muncher." He said and laughed. "You so full of yourself, Dray." Melissa said, but after her initial shock, his language was no longer bugging her that much. "So, who do you like then? That you suddenly realise you are on my side of the proverbial fence?" Draco asked and she knew it was time to tell him. "I'm in love with Luna." She practically whispered. "What do you see in guys anyway, and Harry in particular?" She said, turning it around. Draco was quiet, and Melissa thought he was not going to reply when he held up his hand to keep her from talking.

"His soft hair, his chest, his green eyes hidden behind those ugly glasses, the way he bites his lower lip when he is nervous, the way his face looks when he orgasms…" Draco said and seemed to still be thinking, but Melissa stopped him.

"What do you see in Luna?" Draco asked then, and tipped the bottle to get the last sip out of the third bottle. "Luna, she has a laugh that is contagious," she started, "So is swine flu." Draco said and giggled. "She has the most amazing breasts, and her smile, and just anything is fun with her." Melissa said in thought. "Sounds like you are seriously sexually frustrated Mel, and I know the feeling." Melissa could not tell whether or not to feel insulted by the way Draco was talking, so she just assumed it was the alcohol. "Fuck me then." Melissa said loudly. Draco's mouth dropped open, and she laughed. "What? To wasted to get it up?" She teased and Draco was still gasping like a fish looking for air.

"I don't fuck friends." He stated simply. "It's coz you don't have any." She snapped back. "I have you." Draco said and with that he leaned in to kiss her. At the last second, he moved his lips to her ear and said: "Tell Luna." She shook her head, "No way in hell." Melissa said. "I'll make up with Harry then." Draco said, and Melissa knew she would agree, only because she truly believed Harry and Draco were meant to be together for the rest of their lives. "Promise?" Melissa said, and this time Draco said "Promise." And he kissed her softly, and they both pulled back. "No, not going to happen." Draco said and they both laughed and said goodnight.


	13. 12 Luna reveals all

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**I do know that I marked this fic a M, and as Harry/ Draco, so just a heads up for the fussy ones: Slash, but girl/girl, not boy/boy.**

**So thanks to dragon-malfoy for updating! You made my day, this update is basically for you.**

Melissa was horrified at the thought of confessing when she clearly had no idea what would happen when she told Luna the truth. But when she saw Luna on her bed in the room, reading another seer book she decided to do it.

_It is now or never. _She decided and opened her mouth to get Luna's attention. She must have heard Melissa come in, but she did not look up yet.

"_Luna?" I said my heart was beating in my throat. Why had I ever agreed to this? Why did I care that Draco was too scared to take his lover back just because of his parents? He had promised me that if I confronted Luna with my crush, he would ask Harry what was wrong, and try and get him back. The way I believe he should have all along. But that's hardly relevant to now, I am sure Luna has no romantic interest in me, I was about to be completely heartbroken. _

"_Yes Mel?" She said and the swarm of doves tried to push their way out past my heart, almost making me choke. "I…errr… need to tell you something." I started with reluctance, I have been in love with this beauty before me for so long I had gotten used to admiring her in secret, which would all be over now, one way or another. _

"_I am in love with you Luna. I think I have been ever since I met you. But, I was worried you would hate me if I told you I was a lesbian." I said my eyes on the floor. She was quiet for a while, and my nerves made me look up and meet those crystal blue eyes. When I met her eyes, she smiled. "Finally." Was all she said. "What the hell do you mean finally?" I burst out. Luna laughed. She actually laughed. "I thought you would have figured out my secret talent by now." She said. "I was waiting for you to accept it, Mel. I want the same thing you do. I'm in love with you too."_

_Her words made the doves evaporate, and my heart was still beating too fast, but no longer because of nerves. Her last words almost wiped my mind to the first, but as a Rawenclaw, 'secret' came through loud and clear. "What secret?" I said without thinking. "I'm a seer, Mel" she almost whispered "and I have been waiting so long for what comes next…" I couldn't help it, the hint of mischievousness in her smile captured me, and I had to ask: "What happens next?" _

_I saw her smirk, her hand coming towards mine and winding in between my fingers. I was shocked, and she used my distraction to pull me closer towards her and move the back of my hand towards her mouth, then she kissed my hand, softly and hesitantly. I realised then how much I longed for that kind of soft caresses. I was surprised when she pulled back to cast a silencing spell on the room and then her lips moved towards mine, and time came to stand still in the moments it took before our lips met for the first time. _

_She kissed me softly, and when she felt me reacting, she swiped her tongue across my lips, urging us to deepen the kiss. Our mouths opened, and I moaned at the sensation of our tongues winding together in my mouth. Our bodies pressed together, I could feel her hard stomach, small tits against mine. We kissed passionately, until we needed to break away for air. For a while, it seemed like Luna was missing her usual confidence that so attracted me to her in the beginning. Then, it was back and she pulled me towards her and lowered me down onto the bed. I thought she was about to climb on top of me, when she pulled back and stood at the foot of the bed. She took her time removing her robe, slowly, sensually, and she threw it to the chair and my breath caught as my senses where assaulted by the magnificence of her body. _

_She smiled cat-like and crept onto the bed, then took care to unbutton my robes and I felt strangely disappointed that I decided to wear shorts and a tank top underneath, but I just wasn't used to the robes, they made me feel naked, so most of the time I wore clothes underneath, unlike Luna. "You and these tank tops, they are so unnecessary. Not that I don't like the way they look on you though." She said, and I saw her eyes rank in my body like she wanted to eat me alive. I couldn't help it, I giggled. "Errr, Luna? What does this mean for us though?" I asked feeling incredibly idiotic, since I might have just ruined whatever it was that was happening. "Whatever you want it too. I want us to be a couple, even if you don't feel ready to tell people yet. But could I carry on taking your clothes off now? It's strange to be the only one naked." _

_I laughed again, and nodded. But as I was positive I haven't managed to answer her question. "I would like being a couple. Yes, by all means. I have been waiting for this for so long." I knew this confession pleased her, and without another word she took off the rest of my clothes, leaving me spread and naked in front of her. She got on top of me, and leaned in to capture my mouth in a searing kiss, and I whined at the new sensation of having her skin against mine. Her right leg moved in between mine, and she pressed her entire body against mine as we kissed. I was pleased when I heard a moan escape her mouth and my hands travelled down the length of her back, and across her tight ass. _

_I let out a reluctant whine as her soft lips left mine, but when she kissed the hollow of my throat I moaned and threw my head back to give her access to my neck. But, to my shock, she wasn't going to stay there. She moved down my body, teasing my nipples with her tongue, her hands caressing my sides. Then her mouth moved down to my stomach, kissing just above my navel, before her tongue dipped into it and swirled around in it. I knew I was begging, for what I didn't know. I had never experienced anything like this before. I just wanted more. "Oh yes Luna." I whispered as her tongue continued its descent down the planes of my body. _

_When her tongue dipped in between my legs, I screamed. As I looked down I saw her eyes where shining as they met mine. It felt strange, I knew that being a Rawenclaw didn't leave much room for experience, and suddenly I felt strange at the idea of the blonde being between my legs. She seemed nervous too, as if asking for permission, and I felt the need to give it to her. "Yes, Luna, please." I begged and suddenly her tongue was inside me again, I was trashing against the bedding beneath her and for the first time I screamed when I let myself go completely. After my orgasm she pulled up beside me, pulling me into her arms and kissing me. I could taste myself in her mouth, and I felt content to just fall asleep in her arms, in her bed, and we did just that. There were no confessions of love, since those had lead up to what happened. We just fell asleep, limbs wound together and completely content. _


	14. 13 Love and Hurt

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Sorry for not updating, the story is done, just gotta get around to typing it. Please R&R lovies!**

Draco was shocked when Melissa told him she actually told Luna the truth. He truly thought she did not have the self-confidence for that. So when she showed up at his dorm room two days later, he wanted to go ask Luna himself. "I'm telling the truth, we are a couple now." Melissa said smiling. "We are kind of just keeping things quiet at the moment, figuring things out." She explained. "Okay Mel. I am still going to ask her, but I assume this means I need to follow through on getting Harry back, doesn't it?"

"Of course it does." She said smiling. Melissa couldn't stop since what happened two days ago… She and Luna had pushed their beds together and have spent the last two nights getting hardly any sleep. Melissa suspected that they were both making up for their lack of experience. Draco suddenly looked ill. "How do you think I'm going to do that? He hates me now, and he is with Finnigan."

"I don't know Dray. Maybe the celebration party for Voldemort's downfall?" She said thoughtfully. "You mean get him drunk and shag him in a classroom? Mel, Harry has more class than that." Draco said to his own horror. Melissa laughed loudly. "We will keep thinking then." And then walked off to her class.

Harry felt terrible. He woke up after the thing happened with Seamus and could hardly believe it happened. He had no idea who to talk too, since he was still not really ready to be on full disclosure with Ron after their whole affair, and he was sure that Hermione would be too busy with Blaise to notice something was wrong. He spent two days over the weekend sulking and flying by himself, feeling satisfied that nobody would take notice of him anymore. But he was wrong.

In fact, none other than the Draco Malfoy watched him. Draco had always loved watching Harry fly, but he could see the brunette was looking upset, and Draco wished he could kiss away the lines of pain showing on Harry's beautiful face. It hurt Draco that he had no idea what he could do to make things better. He needed a plan, and a good one. He saw how skinny Harry looks, and remembered first year when his clothes looked like Harry was drowning in it.

After flying, Seamus caught up with Harry. Harry felt so despondent he couldn't even try and fight him off. After Seamus left, Harry was left feeling used and helpless again. Ron started noticing that Harry was avoiding Seamus whenever possible, and he could tell something was wrong there. But Ron was worried to talk to Harry about this, since he realised the implications if Harry was in another relationship that is falling apart. So, in true Ron fashion, he went to speak to Hermione.

"Herm, I'm worried about Harry." He said, cutting to the chase. Hermione sighed in aspiration. "What do you want me to do, Ron? You set him up with Seamus, you should tell him to dump him." Hermione said logically. Ron shook his head. "No, Herm. You don't understand. Harry is suffering, and I know he will not break up with Seamus. I don't know why Harry is avoiding him, and Seamus tells me nothing is wrong, like it's a game to him to chase Harry." Hermione was shocked at the insight that Ron seemed to have, but she didn't take it seriously. "I'm sure Harry will work things out for himself Ron."

Blood was dripping from Harry's arm, and he was holding his wand in his hand, face white like a ghost. Harry needed some way to feel alive again, and he now thought that pain was the way to do it. He thought he must deserve it, the way Seamus keeps hurting him, and everything else in the world feels numb to him now, even flying, not even sex could capture his passions anymore. He sat in Moaning Murtle's bathroom, on the floor. Still nobody ever came there, and he wouldn't want anyone seeing 'the hero' like this, broken, hopeless and bleeding.

_I count the drops of blood as they fall, mixing with the water Murtle spilt on the floor in one of her depressions. Even she no longer speaks to me. She used to have a crush on me. I used to have a life too, didn't I? The feeling of the blade across my wrist invigorates me; the red drops of liquid fascinate me. This cannot be what keeps me alive, coz it feels so much more life to spill it. _

Draco sat in his room, planning. He had to at least make an effort to get Harry back; otherwise Melissa would never forgive him. Sadly, the best he could do was corner Harry in a classroom and beg for him back. He made peace with losing his pride, and decided to do it. After classes he told Melissa that he planned on just confronting Harry in a classroom during the dance, and she laughed. "You said that wouldn't work Dray."


	15. 14 Attempt to reconcile

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**Please R&R!**

It was the night of the big dance for the celebration of Voldemort's death. Harry would have loved to stay in his room and mope, but he knew Ron and Hermione would not understand if he refused to go. He didn't want to tell them about anything that happened with Seamus, so he was just going to risk it and go to the dance. Surely there was nothing Seamus could do in the middle of a crowd? Even if he was no longer the envy of most girl's after he came out with Draco 5 months ago. Everyone seemed to think they were an item anyway, so why destroy everyone's illusions? Thinking Harry is single would just make him the focus of many witches that want to fix him, and many wizards that want him as a notch on their broomstick.

Draco was nervous. He never got nervous. He reminded himself of the first night he and Harry spent together, but that only made him feel worse. _How am I going to do this? How will I even get Harry to speak to me? He is still with Finnigan, but he doesn't look happy to me at all. He is losing so much weight again and his hair is even more of a mess than usual. I miss him. _Draco thought in horror. He had no idea it would be this hard to watch his true love suffer and not be able to console him.

He was getting ready for the dance in the great hall and he could hardly focus on what he was planning to do. He had no idea what Harry was going through but it would soon thank Merlin for the chance Finnigan would give him to catch Harry alone.

Harry was ready to go. He pulled on some old robes and waited for Hermione and Ron, wishing he didn't have to go with Seamus. When Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs Harry realised how much they have all grown up. He was in his last year, lots of the 7th year where re-doing the year, trying to make up the grades to study further or to take the time to decide what to do with their lives. Harry was part of the latter, considering he never expected to have a future at all.

The golden trio left for the ball, Seamus on Harry's arm, and Blaise on Hermione's. Ron decided he was going stag. When they arrived Harry was miserable, he hated that he had to keep pose in front of all those people who just felt like celebrating around him.

Draco went to the ball with Melissa. Luna was not ready to tell everyone yet, and Draco felt lucky to know them. Their relationship was perfect, they never fought, and Draco could see the spark between them when they are together. It reminded him of the spark that he always had with Harry. The looks that passed between them, the subtle touches, the way their bodies seemed to navigate around each other like magnets. Luna and Melissa both left with him, and when they reached the hall he had one dance with each before they sat and talked very closely at the table. Draco sat with them, but he couldn't take his eyes of Harry. He didn't hear a single word of their 'bedroom talk', as he would call it.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. Everyone looked so happy, cheerful, and content. He didn't even notice that Draco seemed just as upset as he was. Harry got up to leave, wanting to be alone, so when Seamus followed him he just forced himself to ignore him.

As they reached an abandoned hallway, Seamus refused to be ignored any longer and spoke up. "Harry, stop walking away from me." Mechanically, Harry stopped. "Good, now suck me off my little slut." He demanded and in a sudden burst of hopelessness Harry loudly said: "No!" Seamus was sick of forcing himself on Harry, the adrenaline rush being long over. He had gotten what he wanted after all, so why bother? He had no idea how lucky he was he decided to give up at that point. "Fine, we are over." He said and raced of, finally leaving Harry alone.

But Draco was about to make his move. He followed them and was so close to hexing Seamus, the words where still on the tip of his tongue. He walked out from behind the pillar. "Harry." He said softly and was shocked at Harry's startled look. "Draco. What are you doing here?" His heart sank; clearly this would not be easy.

"I want to start over. I still love you, Harry." He admitted reluctantly. Draco was horrified at Harry's reply: "I no longer feel anything for you."

"Let me prove to you that we belong together. I am even willing to just be friends, if that's what you want." Draco said helplessly. "How do you plan on doing that? _You_ are the one who had your tongue in Pansy's mouth at what used to be _our_ tree. _You_ are the one that chose to leave _me_." Harry said his face neutral. "Let me kiss you." Draco begged. "No, but I'll kiss you and prove I'm right. Stand still and don't touch me." Harry said. The harshness in his voice frightened Draco, maybe his Harry had changed too much to leave them with a chance to start over. Draco said nothing, and didn't move.

As Harry's lips moved towards his, his heart raced, a minute and eternity passed and the boundaries between time and space broke, and the glass that concealed Draco's emotions shattered as their lips met. Draco felt fireworks, the spark was still there! He knew it! So he couldn't understand when Harry broke away and said: "I feel nothing."

"So, friends then Malfoy?" he muttered in a cold voice. "If that is all I can get. I will prove to you I'm sorry Harry. I will do whatever it takes to be a part of your life again." Draco said sadly and he left, leaving Harry to his own wanderings.


	16. 15 Friends

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**I'm sorry to those who reviewed saying that the story is dragging along, it is almost finished but you are more than welcome to stop reading any time you like. Two more chapters to go after this, so enjoy. **

**- prediction-**

_Dear Diary._

_I am friends with Harry. Although it pains me, at least I get to try and cheer him up when he looks so sad. I hate that he never seems to smile anymore, not even with Weasley and Granger. I wonder if they even realize something is wrong with my dear Harry. To myself I still consider him to be mine. I love him so much; I can't stand to see him suffer any longer. He looked so furious at me, but I really thought Finnigan was about to force himself on Harry. I always knew that Finnigan was a creep. _

_I miss Mel. Not that I take anything away from Luna. But she is an oddball. She believes that Harry and I am the centre of the universe and that we are from a different reality. I just miss chatting with Mel about everything going on in my life. _

_P.S we read something very interesting in the library. Both Harry and I have veela in our family histories and that means we are both part veela! Isn't that cool? That means if we had babies, they could be veela! Wouldn't that be charming? I'd love to have Harry's babies, so I just hope that he still wants children. I think I will read up more about veela. We will get back together though, I know we will. We belong together. _

_Draco Malfoy. _

Luna and Melissa have never been happier. After Luna told Mel she was a seer, they spent many hours reading books on the subject. After Luna found out that both Harry and Draco had veela blood, she has also been looking into the future possibilities of them having veela children. Luna knew that Draco loved the idea of having Harry's kids, now more than ever. Luna worried that Draco would be heartbroken when he found out that Harry was likely to never have children with him, at least not in this reality. She was starting to doubt that this reality was the "right" one. Even though she may not believe she and Mel would be together in any other reality. She loved Mel dearly, but she already saw that there was no way they would last.

-Next year-

Luna! Where have you been?" Hermione said cheerfully.

"You know, just around." Luna said evasively.

"How are Mel and Draco doing?" Hermione said with a hint of anxiousness around her smile.

"Not too bad, still traveling all over Europe. I think Draco still blames himself for… you know." Hermione's smile instantly disappears.

"Harry's death," she nodded. "It was horrible, when I found him in a pool of blood, if only I had gotten their sooner, saved him. Poor Draco…" Hermione muttered and broke down in tears.

"Hermione, I have told you, I saw it coming, but not even I could imagine what would happen. Harry had been acting strangely for months."

"But if I had paid more attention! I didn't even realize he was cutting himself! I should have been there for him."

Luna leans in and pulls the bushy haired girl close to her, after Harry's death, and finding out that her boyfriend, Blaise, had been having midnight excursions with Draco in the prefect's bathroom, she had nobody left.

Hermione seemed to be taking Harry's death worse than the rest of the school. They didn't appear to care that Harry was gone. Draco and Melissa left and went on a long trip. Luna was lonely; she missed her girlfriend and was worried she was getting too close to Hermione.

She did know that there had been only one person who could have saved Harry, Draco Malfoy. She would never forgive her lover's best friend for betraying Harry that way.

-End-

"But, Draco is trying to make friends with Harry." Melissa argued.

"That doesn't mean I'm wrong." Luna insisted, they were sitting on their beds in the Ravenclaw common room, and Luna had just told Melissa that Harry was in trouble.

"He only had a one night stand with Blaise, I know that." Melissa argued again, she couldn't imagine Draco losing Harry, after she insisted to him that they belonged together forever. "Sweetheart, I truly hope I'm wrong." Luna said and pulled Melissa into her arms.

When Draco saw Harry outside, looking glum, he decided he was going to cheer him up. "Harry!" He called, seeing that he was alone. He wasn't comfortable being nice to Weasley and Granger yet. When Harry looked up, Draco could see the bags beneath his eyes; his baggy clothes seemed way too covered up for summer. "Oh it's you." Harry muttered when they reached each other.

"Let's do some flying, one-on-one for the snitch." Draco said sweetly. "No thanks." He muttered. Harry looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Harry, are you okay?" Draco said, pleading with the other boy to look at him and talk to him. "I'm fine, why do you care?" He said and his emerald green eyes seemed to flicker to Draco's mouth before locking eyes with the grey-blue eyes of his former lover. "'coz I love you." Draco said, the lines around his mouth softening to the barest hint of a smile when he added: "you git."

Harry didn't react as Draco expected, Harry didn't insult him back, and Draco couldn't help but feel disappointed. Harry even seemed reluctant to their now meaningless school boy banter that at one point seemed like the only reaction he would ever get from Harry. He had never thought he would be good enough to pursue Harry, and during their relationship he became more confident, because he could clearly tell that Harry loved him, and now he realized how wrong he was to let such a loveable, kind-hearted person go. Harry also appears to have changed so much, becoming hardly recognizable to Draco. Harry didn't want to deal with Draco, but he had no idea of how to get rid of him. He knew Draco was just being polite, he couldn't tell him to leave because of that.

_I cannot stand this anymore! Nobody realizes how I feel. Draco doesn't care. Don't kid yourself, Harry. I just want this to be over. Sometimes I wish Voldemort just finished me off when I went after him. He was such an idiot, but it does appear that I am the one suffering now. Why would he want to live forever when all I want is for death to enclose me in a blanket of darkness and eternal sleep? It feels like I haven't slept since what happened with… Seamus. I can admit it to myself, even if I can only ever admit it deep down, deep in the hole in my chest where one's heart lies, but inside me, and empty chest. No living, beating, bleeding heart. I am a shadow of the living hero, the wizard's world saviour._

_I am going to end this, once and for all…_


	17. 16 Back to almost normal

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Harry was in a coma. Draco had barely left his side once after finding him bleeding in the bathroom. Draco had no idea why he had felt anxious to know where Harry was. He just knew that if he had not been looking for Harry exactly when he was, Harry would have been dead.

He had known how to stop the blood that was creating a red pool around him, drowning the famous Harry Potter in his own blood. Draco was scared, Harry was transferred to st. Mungo's because Madame Pomfrey had no idea what to do. It has been a week since Draco found Harry, and he knew the odds of him ever waking up. But Draco could not stop believing Harry would be alright, because he knew that he had to spend his life fixing the mistake he made. Harry had cut the radial artery in his wrist by using a sharp blade, and somehow Draco was thankful for Harry's use of muggle methods. He knew that if the scars were magical, they would likely never heal properly.

"I love you, Harry. Please don't stop fighting." Draco whispered, broken hearted. After another month of Draco hardly eating, sleeping, something finally changed. Draco had been forced to go back to Hogwarts, and he had realized that Harry was stable and not likely to wake up. But every day Draco spent the afternoon by his bedside, talking to him, reading to him, and telling him time after time that he was still wanted, loved and needed.

This day, Draco chose to talk about the reading he had been doing. Draco was planning on becoming a professor at Hogwarts, the new potions master. "This potion, it is supposed to work on burn wounds and scars." Draco said, and nodded to himself as if Harry had replied.

"Isn't it rather fascinating, love?" Draco asked and squeezed Harry's hand lightly. Draco got the fright of his life when he felt Harry squeeze back. When nothing more happened, he assumed it was because he was only getting about 4 hours of sleep each night and he was imaging things.

Draco sat there a while, talking more about his job prospects and holding onto Harry's hand in case it should happen that Harry would respond again. But nothing more happened that night, and around 10 pm Draco left, kissing Harry's head and whispering to him: "Sweet dreams, my love."

The next day, Draco brought pamphlets that were handed out at school, looking at all the options they had. He knew Harry didn't have any ideas, and he thought it may be the boost that he needed. Being busy with his NEWT levels took a lot of his time. But he realized that even without Harry being able to write a single exam, he could still do anything he wanted to.

"Look at what I brought for us Harry." Draco said cheerfully as he sat down beside him on his bed. "Some interesting pamphlets. Maybe something in one of these can be your calling. I know you have problems with deciding about your future, perhaps this could help."

As Draco started reading, he somehow felt expectant that something was going to happen. Then as he reached a pamphlet saying: "Is professional Quidich your dream job?" with a picture of Oliver Wood with a broomstick, he felt someone watching him. At first, Draco just kept on reading aloud. "Harry, I think you would be great at pro Quidich." Draco said and when he looked up, his eyes met Harry's, and he was watching Draco with a puzzled, but almost fond look in his expressive green emerald eyes.

Harry was puzzled. He saw Draco, his boyfriend? No, they broke up. Why was Draco here? Where was here, anyway? The room was mostly white, modestly decorated, with almost no personal things, except for an old photograph with his parents, and one with Ron and Hermione. The little life in the room seemed to be on his bed that was littered with pamphlets, he counted almost 20.

"Draco, what are we doing here?" Harry said, since Draco seemed to be looking at him now. "Did we get back together?" then Harry frowned. The anger towards Draco that Harry carried after the break up was gone. All he had left was the love that had been hidden under all the bitterness, anger, and sorrow. While in his coma, his subconscious took all the anger and sorrow that has been building up inside him, threating to break him, and more or less removed it from Harry completely. He was almost the same sweet, innocent boy who was humble from being brought up in an abusive family environment.

"Harry, love. You didn't want to get back together with me. We are in st. Mungo's. You have been in a coma Harry." Draco said, and he now remembered why he fell for Harry. He remembered how they got together, through those parchments. The rose he had charmed with his feelings, but now he was only thankful to have his Harry back. "Do you want me to leave? I can call someone for you."

Draco was relieved when Harry shook his head and stretched out his hand to touch Draco's fingers. "How long have I been sleeping?" Harry asked and Draco smiled at his use of the word "sleeping."

"1 month." Draco said seriously.

"I missed you." Draco said after a moment of silence. Harry smiled. "You're so sweet." Harry said and held Draco's hand. "People will want to know you're alright Harry. I will go call the healer." Harry reluctantly let his hand go. "You will be back, won't you?" Draco nodded. "Of course, darling." Then he left to go look for a healer.

After a healer made sure Harry was fine, at Draco's insistence, because Draco had an eerie feeling because of the way Harry was acting. The last time Harry had acted so loving and dependent on him was when they were still dating. Draco could not believe when the healer announced Harry was free to go. He reluctantly left Harry with both Ron and Hermione, after they mysteriously appeared after they heard Harry was awake. They had spent almost no time beside Harry's bed during this past month.

Draco did understand, to some extent. The NEWT exams had everyone flustered, he included, but he argued that he would never have let Harry wake up in a strange place, all alone. Even if at the time he would have imagined that Harry would have preferred that Draco leave him alone.


	18. 17 The end?

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**So here it is, the last short chapter, concluding this fiction: **

Draco was so happy that everything was back to normal again. He had Harry back, and all the exams went exactly as planned. The next 2 years went by so fast it felt like a day, and soon Harry and Draco where living together in an apartment, perfectly happy.

Draco had been feeling off for a while, nothing serious, but his magic was not working properly so he went in to see his healer. This causing anxiety as he waited for his lover to return from work. Draco was pacing, considering the talk he and Harry had, only a few weeks ago. Harry did not want children.

Draco supposed he could understand, neither of them had a good family life, and being who they were, it would cause them both all the hassles in the world. But yet… He has always dreamed of having Harry's child. What was he going to say? Draco thought. How would he react?

When Harry came home, he smiled lovingly at his partner, before kissing him chastely and saying: "How was your day, love?" It was now or never. Draco sucked in a breath, holding it in for as long as he could before letting it out slowly. "Baby, you know I told you my magic has been acting strangely lately?"

"Yes." Harry replied, not understanding. "Oh please tell me it's not serious." Draco shook his head, wishing he could find his voice. When it finally arrived, it was soft and shaky.

"I'm pregnant." He all but whispered. Draco, saw this look on Harry's face, but couldn't place it. Horror? Shock? Anger? He wasn't sure, but he could tell his dreams of playing happy family was not going to happen. What if this magical child was veela? Draco couldn't even imagine getting an abortion. He would have to bring this child up on his own, because Harry was going to leave him.

"I… Draco, we talked about this." Without another word, he turned to the room and started packing. It felt like Draco was under water, he could hardly breathe, and the sound was on mute. He didn't hear the last words of his lover as Harry walked out the door. As the door slammed shut, the moment broke, and so did Draco, falling into the chair, sobbing uncontrollably.

When Draco woke, Harry was leaning over him, looking worried. "Harry?" Draco said, remembering Harry leaving their apartment. Harry looked at Draco with such adoration that Draco didn't realize his lover wasn't wearing the same clothes he had only seconds ago. "How long have I been out?" Draco said softly.

"Only about 30 seconds love. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? We have our hands full enough with the kids, without you going and scaring me like that." At this Harry ran out of steam and just looked at him.

"Kids?" Draco thought thinking hard. All the memories came flooding back into his mind at once. He was filled with memories of graduation, buying a house and getting pregnant with the twins, James Severus and Pandora Lily. This child inside him was definitely veela, and the whole thing had been a dream, to help show him he had always made the right choice all those years ago.

They had their perfect happy family and "Harry, I'm pregnant." Harry's eyes lit up in surprise and wonder and within a second Harry had his lover in his arms. "Oh my love, another baby? You are so incredible. I am so lucky to have you in my life." Harry smiled. "Harry, he or she must be veela." Draco said in awe of the powerful child inside him and went to open one of the books they had on veela:

_Veela babies are very powerful and when born to part wizards or witches are able to sense unrest in the family and can in extreme cases send the carrying parent back in time to see how things would end up in other situations convincing their parent of how terrible the alternative would be. Therefore, when carrying a veela child it is best to keep the family content and not fight, because this could upset the unborn child and may lead to premature delivery and sickness in both parent and child. _

The end.


End file.
